


Cutie

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: Riku first came to the Kingdom Cafe for a place to write in peace. He stayed for the flirtatious barista.





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> you: how about a nice, wholesome coffee shop au  
> me, an intellectual: how about we get rid of the 'wholesome' bit

The cute server worked Tuesday through Saturday from 10 to 3 without fail.

Noticeably smaller than his coworkers--including the teenage girls--he scurried around on short legs, picking up emptied mugs and dirty plates and carrying them off to the sink or running to-go orders to impatient commuters. The cute server had unruly brown hair, long and spiking out in every which direction in what was likely a health and safety violation of the highest order. His eyes were deep blue, and he always, always wore a giant smile, even in the face of angry, yelling customers. Riku noticed that he was always the one new or timid baristas would call to help deescalate sticky situations, even though he didn't appear to be a manager.

And he didn't wear a name tag, a fact he'd heard the actual manager admonish him for many times over in the six weeks that Riku had been a regular patron at the Kingdom Cafe.

In theory, he'd started going to get more work done--it turned out that, when in the midst of a nasty round of writer's block, just about everything in his studio apartment turned into a distraction, from the layout of the furniture to the perceived cleanliness of his shower. Plus, even he knew that he needed to get out more, and chatting up baristas and servers on slower days almost counted as actual socializing.

"Another cappuccino, Riku?" The cute server asked, stopping mid-stride to take his mug, which contained nothing more than a stain of light brown where he'd briefly stopped drinking and let the coffee sit. Riku looked up from the screen of his laptop, at the blank page in his word processor, and tried to think about the question instead of staring like a goofball into those big, beautiful eyes.

"...I should probably switch to decaf," Riku decided. "I'll have one more black coffee, then I'll call it a day."

"Aw," the cute server responded teasingly, taking Riku's mug and saucer in hand. "I hope you don't."

Riku's heart leapt, a smile twinging at his lips as the brunet disappeared into a back room. Then it was back to work until more coffee arrived; he glanced up eagerly at the telltale clink of porcelain on wood to find that his drink had been delivered not by his little favorite, but by an admittedly close second: a redheaded girl Riku'd had a few brief but pleasant conversations with over the course of the month. He thanked her politely and went back to work--or, tried to, at least. It was harder with the cute server smiling at him whenever he passed, the sound of his laughter as he chatted with the redheaded girl breaking his concentration as he tried desperately to overhear a name, or even a nickname. It was only made worse knowing that he had long learned Riku's name, probably by glancing down at the listing on the credit card Riku used to pay or deciphering his messy signature. Just once he'd like to thank the server by name as he took Riku's order, but it had been too long for him to out and ask. The last thing Riku needed was to find a new cafe because he'd gone and humiliated himself at this one.

It didn't stop him from flirting, though, always meeting the server's smile with his own, locking eyes from across the room. It was like a little game they shared, catching each other's eye, getting the other's attention with minute changes in posture and expression.

Riku took a sip of coffee and began to type stream-of-consciousness phrases, a flurry of half-materialized ideas he wanted to commit into writing before they could escape him. He managed to pump out a half-page of thoughts he could likely edit into something worth reading, mildly satisfied with himself.

A heart-shaped cookie seemed to materialize next to him, dropped onto a napkin by the brunet almost unnoticed. Riku stared down at it, wondering if there had been some mistake.

"Hey," Riku called as he passed. The server stopped, nearly plowing into another regular patron who had just risen to leave, who navigated around him without a word. "I didn't order this?"

"Oh, I know," the server said, shooting him a wink and a smile. Riku couldn't fight the chuckle that escaped, looking down at the cookie fondly. He wanted to show his appreciation, but just needed some way to address him first. Thinking quick, he took a chance and hoped for the best.

"Thanks, cutie," he said. He hoped it sounded natural.

The brunet's smile widened into a full grin, his face reddening in delight, gaze dropping slightly, like he couldn't quite meet Riku's eyes anymore. Success.

"Hey, Kairi!" he called, pulling his apron over his head. "I'm taking my fifteen!"

"Alright!" The redhead--Kairi--called in return, pouring milk into a latte and handing it off to a customer.

The server dropped heavily into the chair across Riku.

"...Kairi says that you only come here on days I'm working," he said, voice low as if they were sharing a secret. He twisted at a simple gold ring with some phrase--or maybe a name?--engraved across its width in what may have been a nervous tick. Riku zeroed in the moment he pulled his right hand away. It said _Best_. After a moment of decoding, the only conclusion Riku could come to was that someone was likely running around town with a ring that said only _Friends_. It struck Riku as juvenile and a little silly, and all the more endearing for it. "...or am I off base here?"

Right. Cutie had asked him a question.

"...Not entirely," Riku responded, cocking his head. He took his mug in both hands as he drank, letting the server steer the conversation. The brunet was open and inquisitive, asking questions and doling out honest answers in return, steering the conversation with ease as if they'd known each other for years. He asked if Riku was a student; when Riku said no, a writer, he redirected his line of questioning expertly, asking about Riku's projects and processes. In turn, Riku learned that the cheery brunet had dropped out of college due to depression but was planning to go back for a degree the following year, that he'd had this job since high school and lived with three roommates and a cat on the edge of town, and that he grew up on an Island Riku used to visit with his parents to see extended family every summer when he was a kid.

All that, and Riku didn't know his name.

Oh, he needed to fix that. Soon.

"I'm taking my lunch break in a little while. Will you still be around?"

The server was looking up at Riku expectantly, eyes wide. Swallowing hard, Riku nodded, and his head swam as he felt a hand slide over his own, squeezing gently. The server rose, pushed in his chair, and darted back behind the counter just as a line began to form.

Riku let out a breath, draining the last of his coffee.

Over the next two hours, Riku switched to lemon water. At close to one he ordered a bagel and as he ate, he forced himself to keep writing. It was no easy task, concentrating on what was in front of him when what he'd rather be doing passed at irregular intervals, passing out drinks and sweets.

 _At least learn his name first_ , he told himself, shaking his head. Still, it couldn't hurt to have a little fun.

The server circled around the counter during a slow period, leaning over and chatting with Kairi as she restocked to-go cups and lids. When he doubled back, Riku kicked out his chair, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stop," he laughed, steering around the sudden intrusion. The next time he walked by, Riku kicked it out further. "Stop it!" he called, laughing harder, face red all the way up to the tips of his ears. He snuck a careful glance over at Kairi, who was still under the counter as he slid past. Looping a foot around the leg, Riku pulled the chair back into place just in time for a group of preteens to sidle in and line up.

Riku glanced down at the clock on his laptop, and at the ever-draining battery. The cute server started earlier than his shiftmate, so he would probably take his lunch first, probably after this group had been served. Done and mildly satisfied with his work done for the day, he shut his laptop and waited.

Only fifteen minutes late and the server was back, seated across from Riku, beaming and effervescent, inhabiting his little nickname.

"Hey, thanks for waiting... I never get to take my lunch on time. Heh. Probably should've mentioned that."

Riku shook his head once, smiling in return.

"It's fine. I got a lot done." He jumped as the server leapt from his seat, taking his hand.

"Hey, follow me," he said, leading Riku across the room and through a door that read Employees Only. Riku was met with the view of a sink and toilet and realized he probably should have asked questions before following this stranger into an unspecified location. "I only have twenty-eight more minutes and still need to eat, so we have to make this kind of fast."

His confused inner monologue was interrupted by the feel of warm lips pressing against his own; caught off guard, he backed into the wall, slowly wrapping his arms around the server's narrow waist as the reality of the situation set in. He opened his mouth, allowing for a brief swipe of tongue. Bending slightly at the waist, Riku pressed quick kisses down his neck, burying his fingers into that soft brown hair. Cutie let out a moan, pressing his body flush to Riku's, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Slowly he shifted his hips, making his excitement clear: he was already hard against Riku's thigh.

Since propriety didn't seem to be the theme of the day, Riku moved his hand to cup Cutie's ass, the second moving to give the front of his jeans a gentle squeeze.

"Please," Cutie mumbled, reconnecting their lips. He rocked his hips into Riku's hand, letting out a pleased sound when Riku slipped his hand beneath denim and cotton to find that he was hard and wet. Cutie was pent up; Riku wondered if his regular visits had something to do with that, and the thought got him going a little more, too. He was stiffening up even without stimulation, occupied with Cutie's little pants and sighs, his heaving breaths, the little high noises that kept escaping his lips. His furrowed brow and the soft lips Riku couldn't seem to stop nipping and biting.

"Here--" Riku said lowly, pulling his hand from Cutie's underwear and grasping the waist of his jeans with both hands. Trying to give a handjob with the restriction of two layers of fabric was a losing battle, and at any rate, he had a better idea. "Do you mind...?"

Cutie shook his head. "Hm-mm." His jeans and underwear came off quickly, kicked off haphazardly into the corner.

Riku dropped to his knees, stroking the brunet's cock with one hand, the other clasping his inner thigh. Only when the server's breaths grew quick and shallow did Riku slide his lips over the tip of his cock, flicking his tongue across the bottom as he pushed his head forward, taking it in deep. His hand travelled higher, sliding between the server's legs, brushing his entrance. He relished the gasp it earned him, the quiver up Cutie's legs.

He wanted Cutie--now--but he didn't know how to move forward without seriously hurting them both. Not that Riku ever would have been prepared for something like this, but he felt so woefully unprepared. As he sucked, his eyes darted around, landing on the soap dispenser. It was far from ideal, but maybe if it wasn't a foam...

Riku pulled away, standing on shaky legs, feeling those blue eyes watching him as he moved to the sink and pumping a generous amount of soap into his hand. Perfect; it was a thick gel, still not ideal for something like this, but it would work. He began slicking his fingers, his heart racing, dick painfully stiff in anticipation. The cute server turned around without prompting, hands against the wall. He'd pulled his shirt up to hold a pinch of fabric between his teeth, which revealed a strip of stomach just as tan as the rest of him, bare from the waist down. He stood waiting, trembling in anticipation, fingers bouncing a nervous rhythm on the tile of the wall. Riku didn't bother waiting. Cutie had a time constraint to think of, after all.

Riku pushed one careful finger inside, easing the digit in to the knuckle and twisting. Cutie swallowed hard and remained still, easing his nervous fidgeting, though his back arched as Riku worked in a second finger. He nipped at Cutie's shoulder, and when that resulted in a moan he clamped his teeth down, sucking hard. His wrist flicked in a quick rhythm against the cute server's inner walls. Cutie wheezed, throwing his head back, his grip on Riku's fingers becoming tight. Supressing a chuckle, Riku drew back, meeting the brunet's neck in another round of gentle kisses. The wet mark on his shoulder would likely bruise; Riku was okay with that. He hoped Cutie would be, too.

He glanced down at his watch, trying to catch the numbers while his hand was in motion: 1:23.

Another kiss for the cute server, this time planted on the side of his mouth. It'd been seven minutes.

"You'll still need to eat when this is done, huh," Riku mumbled, unheard. It was a reminder to keep moving at a steady pace, and so without any fanfare he pulled his fingers from the server's thoroughly stretched hole and turned him around, grip firm on his hips. Riku unbuckled his belt and pulled it loose, letting it bob at his hips. Next he pulled himself out and reached to the soap dispenser, stretching to into his hand. Cutie watched as Riku slicked his erection--his own still stiff against his stomach and weeping precum--but squeezed his eyes shut as Riku reached down, lifting his leg knee-to-chest. Riku was slow, careful, not wholly convinced about the practicality of their choice of lube, but pleased to find that the tip of his cock slid in without issue. Another thrust and he was in nearly halfway, the server's squeak only serving as further encouragement.

The problem: their angle was causing Cutie to tighten up to the extent that it was becoming hard to thrust, and that was going to prove counterproductive. Thinking quickly, Riku pressed himself against Cutie, eliminating any space between the brunet's back and the wall. Riku clutched the server's ass, encouraging him to lift his other leg. Without any further prompting, Cutie lifted himself, locking his ankles around Riku's lower back.

Riku suspected that Cutie would be pretty lightweight, and he wasn't wrong. Still, he managed to underestimate the upper-body strength this was going to require of him. The moment Cutie's feet left the floor Riku shuffled to adjust to the change, doubling down the pressure against his torso, though that didn't stop him from dropping Cutie just an inch or two in the process. It startled them both, effectively impaling the brunet on his cock, Riku now balls-deep in a tight, hot space. If he hadn't had the state of mind to worry if Cutie had gotten at all hurt, the sudden pressure probably would have caused him to come right then and there.

"Are you okay?" was seconds from leaving Riku's mouth before Cutie interrupted him with a low moan.

"Riku," he gasped. " _Riku_ , yes, that's--I want it--"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Riku connected their mouths, swiping his tongue against the server's as he began moving his hips in short, quick thrusts. His cock only left the server's entrance an inch at a time; Riku had little choice but to favor friction and depth over control and stimulation. This wasn't usually how Riku operated. But then, his trysts didn't usually end up in with him and a relative stranger a semi-public restroom, so he supposed that the normal rules didn't really apply. And it wasn't as though Cutie seemed to mind, panting Riku's name over and over again, his short fingernails dragging across the back of Riku's shirt, begging nonsense whenever Riku broke their constant storm of kisses for a spare breath. "Riku, Riku _please, please_..."

With no name to call in return, all Riku could do was let out a low moan of his own as Cutie clamped down, desperately pumping his cock from the inside. He felt his own precome beginning to ease from his cock, and although Cutie felt amazing, he knew he had to pull out. Hands gripping Cutie harder, he slowly removed his stiff, aching arousal, trying to ignore the whine it was currently earning him. The cute server lowered one leg as Riku released him. Letting out a shaky breath, Riku plunged his fingers back inside, zeroing in on Cutie's prostate. The brunette let out a gasp loud enough to echo in the room, his hands clutching Riku's hips, fingers clenched tight through the loops of his jeans. The short brunet's head lolled forward. Pressing his open mouth against Riku's shoulder, he let out a strangled cry, the sound muffled into the cotton of Riku's t-shirt.

One shaky hand drew away from Riku's hip and the cute server reached between them, taking their cocks together in his small hand and pumping quickly, running his thumb across both tips, just rough enough to feel really, really good. Forgetting himself, Riku cried out, pressing his lips together belatedly to stifle the sound that was already escaping. Cutie was still tightening and relaxing around his fingers like he was still inside--in the end, Riku wasn't sure which of the factors, or all of them, brought him to orgasm. He didn't care. All he knew was that he was coming harder than he could ever remember doing, and that Cutie was only a beat behind him, twitching and crying out, his pleasure voiced in a torrent of sobbing breaths and " _Riku, Riku, Riku._ "

Riku felt weak after, but he was sure it was only a drop in the ocean compared to how the brunet was holding up. And speaking of holding up: Riku's hand was still gripping him tight, reddened fingertips digging into tan skin in an effort to hold him steady. They were both covered in sweat and come, exhilarated, exhausted. Riku knew he should pull away, but he couldn't help giving the server's hickey a little twin on the front side of his shoulder, first.

"That was..." Cutie was still panting, voice strangled and hoarse as he struggled to complete his sentence. "...was... everything I could've asked for."

Riku just chucked, planting a kiss over the new mark, dragging his lips across the strong line of the cute server's jaw before getting a taste of his mouth again. Wet and sloppy, their kisses echoed back to them, their hands coming to rest comfortably on shoulders and behind backs. A sudden thought drifted back to the forefront of his mind, and if he weren't so caught up in the exhilaration of his recent orgasm, Riku probably would've been embarrassed.

"Hey," he asked, laughing at himself a little as he lightly nipped the server's bottom lip. "What--" he only laughed harder, taking a breath to calm himself. "What's your name, again?"

Cutie went pink, covering his mouth to hide his own self-conscious chuckle.

"It's Sora," he said.

"Sora," Riku repeated, connecting their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god don't use bathroom soap as lube


End file.
